<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>為你而製的情人節巧克力 by LLTypeA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724890">為你而製的情人節巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA'>LLTypeA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 友誼巧克力, 情人節</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人節這天，轉學生四處送大家人情巧克力，表達一年來的感謝；但有些人的巧克力卻怎麼也送不出去。</p><p>防雷：<br/>1. 有一點凜緒凜。<br/>2. 有一點獅心組，也有一點泉真。（鬧哪樣）<br/>3. 嵐姊對椚老師痴心不悔。(???)<br/>4. 作者玩台版還沒有看完全部劇情。（作者好雷）<br/>5. 作者是嵐姊夢女，目標是娶回家。(???) 但這篇是寫純友誼。<br/>6. 可能這世界上已經有一千個這樣的故事了。但隨便啦。（<br/>7. 作者不想檢查了。錯字和稱呼不統一的地方就放置。（作者就是這麼雷）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>為你而製的情人節巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我就是想送姊姊情人節巧克力。<br/>（但就算過著法國時間也是遲到，好）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>情人節是屬於少女的節日。雖然現代社會已逐漸構成諸多樣貌，「少女」變得「不僅是少女」，「情人」也總算「不限於情人」，但由少女將巧克力贈與心儀對象，仍是這個節日販賣的主軸。<br/>
於是，這個節日至今仍以「戀愛少女」作為文化表達。</p><p>鳴上嵐是這所夢之咲學園偶像科當中最「知名」的戀愛少女。因為夢之咲的偶像科在作為業界霸主的同時，也有嚴苛的規定：只招收男學生、只培育男偶像，是女性止步的「培育夢想」的殿堂。作為該校本科生，鳴上當然是男子。<br/>
但對本人來說，自己毫無疑問是「少女」。於是，至少接觸過本人的人，即使不明所以，也會確立這份認知。這也多虧了本人的殷勤努力，與周遭眾人對難以理解的事像極力不求甚解的寬容。</p><p>所以，在校生偶像鳴上嵐，男性，隸屬團體「Kinghts」，是一位戀愛中的少女，校內僅此唯一。</p><p>＊</p><p>剛結束「巧克力夢幻祭」，似乎還飄散著甜膩巧克力氣味的校園，也無事迎來了情人節當天。在只有男性的校園內，不進行偶像活動時，「情人節」的意義理當稀薄得如同過氣偶像的老舊宣傳單，而即使從第一學期起這所校舍終於出現真正的女孩子：收編於「製作人科」的一名轉校生，也不至於影響校舍的空氣。<br/>
身為「大家的製作人」，杏子也算是認真的替最喜歡的偶像們製作了個別一人一份的人情巧克力。不僅止於感謝大家的照顧，重點是能將自己對偶像的喜愛，用協助與饋贈的方式具體呈現，之於小杏也是十分開心的事。</p><p>反倒是，找到每一個人並發放巧克力，竟比製作巧克力難上一些。比如說，將巧克力送給學生會正副會長兩人，會被蓮巳敬人一邊感謝一邊叨念不務正業；比如說，遇到破天荒般沒有蹺課、好好地來學校的羽風薰，送給他巧克力後會被纏著不放；比如說，想要把沉迷於跑步的天滿光攔下來，將巧克力交贈與他，會需要同為田徑部的三毛縞斑與阿多尼斯的協助；比如說，要見到即將畢業所以總算有好好出席的前帝王．齋宮宗，還得通過同為手工部、隸屬相同團體的影片美伽的阻攔。</p><p>但好在這些人只是性格突出，不存在任何惡意。將巧克力交給順路經過、過份神經大條卻也恰到好處化解手工部危機的青葉紡，也在他的帶領之下，親手將巧克力送給「Switch」其他成員，杏子覺得這一切過程都稱得上順利。</p><p>只差「Kinghts」和「Trickstar」的大家了。因為有著「放學後一起回家」的約定，杏子決定最後再將巧克力交給北斗他們，便朝著某種程度被當成聚會所的由瀨名泉租用的攝影棚前進。</p><p>杏子想的一點也沒錯，儘管巧克力夢幻祭才落幕，Kinghts 的成員今天也像女子高中生團體一般，窩在自己的集會所裡就著被爐吃零食，聊著心上人、巧克力與體脂肪率之類的重大議題。</p><p>「所以說！為什麼要躲我！」</p><p>把因為找不到人而送不出去的精心包裝的巧克力丟到桌上，瀨名泉縮進被爐裡，接過由學弟朱櫻司遞來的茶。</p><p>「人家也想問這個問題啦～為什麼找了一天都見不到人呢～」</p><p>與怒氣沖沖的瀨名泉相較，也是有著送不出巧克力煩惱的鳴上嵐則很早就萎靡不振地縮在另一側。</p><p>「什麼呀，你們都有準備巧克力嗎？給我！給我嘛！」</p><p>在 Kinghts 裡被稱為「王」，一面嚼著點心一面塗塗寫寫的月永雷歐，意外地將兩人的哀號聽進耳裡，對手上的點心視若無睹，厚著臉皮跟夥伴討零食吃。</p><p>「什麼呀，人家做剩下的點心不是放在那兒嗎？……唉呀小司！你吃多少了！」<br/>
「沒、沒有多少……」<br/>
「胡說八道臭小子你！之前不是才叮嚀你要減肥嗎？BMI沒有降到個位數不准再吃點心！」<br/>
「咦咦，小司又胖了嗎？之前不是才減肥的嗎？」</p><p>在內心深處存有良好模特兒堅持的鳴上嵐與瀨名泉一前一後挾著團內老么朱櫻司，又捏他的臉又擰他的肚子還猛掐他的手臂，把自己吃得軟綿綿的小司只能哀號求饒請各位前輩高抬貴手。</p><p>「所以說，巧克力！」<br/>
「嘖，超煩，拿去啦，才不是為你做的喔！」</p><p>受不了「王」一直抗議，泉從書包裡撈出包裝不同的巧克力砸到雷歐臉上——但雷歐哈哈笑著截住了。他就覺得自己會有一份。</p><p>「吵死了～不好睡～」<br/>
「啥？睡間你在啊？」<br/>
「我泡了紅茶喔，你要感謝我。」<br/>
「呃，我就說司倒來的茶怎麼這麼好喝。」<br/>
「前輩真是過份……」</p><p>勉勉強強從被爐裡鑽出來，其實睡得不錯、從精神狀況推測外頭已近夕陽西下，稍微有些開心的朔間凜月慢條斯理地重新給茶壺添新的茶葉，等待熱水燒沸的期間順手拿起泉方才棄置桌上可能要融化了的巧克力打算拆來吃。<br/>
想當然被瀨名泉迅速搶了回去。</p><p>「幹什麼啦！」<br/>
「送不出去的話，我們可以幫忙吃啊～雖然司不能吃。」</p><p>忽略司「我才不胖……我不是胖……」的哀鳴，泉氣噗噗地說自己馬上就會找到人把巧克力送出去。他才不相信會被真的躲一天。</p><p>「這麼說來，小凜月沒有做巧克力嗎？」<br/>
「哼哼哼，巧克力什麼的，我早上就送出去了。」</p><p>泉十分嫉妒凜月的近水樓台。他也不是不能一大早就埋伏在游木真家門前，只是以前被斥責過，想著到學校在「巧遇」大概好一點，誰知道根本巧遇不到。</p><p>「但是真～緒還沒給我感想～所以我才在這裡等他們練習結束一起回家。結果你們吵死了。」<br/>
「睡間……不，凜月……」<br/>
「Trickstar今天的練習室好像是……嗯……哪裡呢……」<br/>
「之後三天你的飲料我都包了。」<br/>
「我才不要瀨名學長的血。」<br/>
「誰要給你血了！」</p><p>打聽到游木真當前所在地，泉把東西一窩蜂塞進包裡，急切地離開了攝影棚。看他那副樣子，嵐也有所意動，拿起包包打過招呼也跟著離開了。</p><p>「啊……都走了。那這些怎麼辦？」<br/>
「小司不能吃。」<br/>
「新人要聽前輩的啊。」</p><p>朱櫻司咬牙切齒。並非憤恨零食禁止令，而是 Leader 又不肯好好叫他的名字了。但在他正式提出抗議之前，攝影棚傳來敲門聲，回應後進來的人是晚了一步的杏子。</p><p>「姊姊大人！」<br/>
「抱歉打擾了，只有你們？」<br/>
「瀨名學長和鳴上學長都去找人了，大概不會回來了。」</p><p>杏子稍微露出苦惱的神情，但很快調整心態，將為 Kinghts 的成員製作的巧克力拿出來。</p><p>「情人節快樂。雖然只能表達些微的感謝之意。」<br/>
「哇啊啊，謝謝姊姊大人！」<br/>
「唔，比起巧克力，給我血我更高興……然後司不能吃。」<br/>
「情人節巧克力沒關係吧！」<br/>
「沒關係喔，司的這份我有減糖！」<br/>
「減……」<br/>
「哈哈哈連轉學生都知道你胖哈哈哈哈哈！」</p><p>儘管杏子解釋自己是聽司說過自己為了成為合格的偶像而在節食，不想為他帶來負擔才特別減糖，但對朱櫻司而言，這的確就是「連轉學生都知道自己胖」的證據。<br/>
——不，他才不胖。他才不是胖。今天還是走路回家吧！</p><p>＊</p><p>杏子與凜月並肩走在校舍內，朝 Trickstar 使用的練習室走去。因為凜月說泉肯定在那邊，但再晚就不一定了，又提到反正時間也差不多了，打一開始就無心討論與訓練的 Kinghts 眾人也就早早解散，讓凜月與杏子一起去找人。</p><p>但凜月也不知道鳴上嵐會去哪裡找椚老師。或者說，如果連嵐都找不到，那也沒有人真的知道椚老師人在哪兒了。</p><p>「早上還有再學生會室遇到……」<br/>
「哼……那要通知小鳴嗎？」</p><p>杏子有點猶豫。如果通知了，讓嵐跑到學生會室，卻發現老師還是不在怎麼辦？他一定懷抱希望，像自己一樣花了一天的時間，只要有空就在校園內到處走，尋著各種「聽說」追著對方的步伐；自己在大家的幫助下幾乎找到了每一個人，但嵐要找的人只有一個。</p><p>在這麼廣大的校舍裡找一個躲著自己的人。</p><p>「小鳴很堅強，不會有事的。」<br/>
「嗯……」</p><p>只是找不到人、準備好的巧克力送不出去，能有什麼事呢？</p><p>但這難道不是情人節裡最重要的事嗎？</p><p>走著走著，練習室也就到了，特地來送巧克力的泉果然和游木在門口吵架。</p><p>「只是個巧克力而已～我特地為游君做的喔～不要害羞了就收下嘛～」<br/>
「重點不在那裡！我是說埋伏很噁心！」<br/>
「欸～～～」</p><p>杏子見狀只能上前，一一向在場眾人打過招呼，以打斷兩人的爭論。</p><p>「你在這裡幹什麼？」<br/>
「啊，瀨名學長，我剛才去攝影棚沒有看到你，幸好你在這裡。」</p><p>杏子遞出給泉的巧克力，突然收到禮物讓泉呆了一下，杏子也就趁此機會把巧克力交給 Trickstar 眾人。</p><p>「亮亮的這個是砂糖塊？」<br/>
「我把金平糖敲碎裝飾上去了，北斗喜歡金平糖吧？放上去有點亮晶晶的，感覺明星也會喜歡。」<br/>
「嗯！我很喜歡！謝謝你小杏！」<br/>
「雖然不贊同把金平糖敲碎……但我也很高興收到這份禮物。謝謝你。」<br/>
「如果把金平糖包在松露巧克力裡面北斗你會比較開心嗎？」<br/>
「不，那是什麼東西啊。」</p><p>而要將巧克力交給真緒時，凜月先一步纏上來，向青梅竹馬問早上送的巧克力感想。看著交談起來的兩人，杏子不知道手上的巧克力要不要交出去。此時泉也湊過來抓住游木：</p><p>「杏子的巧克力可以收，我的不能嗎？」</p><p>所有人盯著游木看，畢竟要不要收這份巧克力，沒有人能替他決定。而這樣的目光儘管令他畏懼，卻也生出一股惻隱之心。</p><p>「我說過了，不是巧克力的問題，是前輩你太纏人了啦。但這次我會收下。」</p><p>這結果讓泉露出招牌的得意笑容，直說自己做的巧克力肯定比轉學生的好吃。杏子笑而不答，接著就聽到凜月說「真緒只要吃他的巧克力就好」，那大概是給真緒的巧克力可能要留給自家弟弟了的意思。</p><p>但杏子的包包裡還有另一個巧克力。她還沒找到鳴上嵐。</p><p>「如何？杏子。要回家了嗎？」</p><p>看著明星伸出來的手，最後杏子笑著搖頭。</p><p>「我還有點事，各位先回去吧。不用擔心我。」</p><p>＊</p><p>如果走遍全校都還找不到椚老師，那像泉一樣，到他「一定會在」的地方埋伏，是不是就能見到了呢？</p><p>想到游木一臉懼怕地向泉抗議「太纏人」，就覺得嵐之所以一整天都找不到老師，正因為他不想表現得緊迫逼人吧。但是，天色將暗，情人節要過去了。</p><p>來到教師辦公室，探頭一看，裡頭零星還有一些老師在整理文件，而椚老師的座位仍然空置。走到老師桌前一看，上面放著用透明塑膠袋包裝，綁著藍色緞帶的巧克力，彷彿零碎充數的模樣卻在份量上透漏了欲蓋彌彰的在意。上面還貼著便條，圓圓的可愛字體寫著大大的「笨蛋」。</p><p>嵐來過了，他最後還是沒有見到老師，只能將所有的遺憾與悲傷傾注在那兩個字上。寂寥且虛無。</p><p>他可能是自己一個人離開學校的，帶著累積了一天的期待與失望，徒勞無功地在杳無人煙的廣闊湖面投下一顆小石子，期待濺起的漣漪可以到達湖心，卻從未得到回應。</p><p>杏子將原本該給真緒的巧克力拿出來，放在嵐的巧克力旁邊。又想了一下，也拿起便條，學著嵐寫下一句空虛的「笨蛋」。</p><p>然後杏子跑出校門。如果嵐也一樣用跑的離開，那肯定已經追不上了；但如果不是，一直受到大家幫助的自己，說不定能再一次依賴大家的幫助，讓她找到那位可能正獨自忍受悲傷的戀愛中的少女。</p><p>他首先在校門外不遠處遇見朱櫻司，他勸離司機，決定走路、轉搭電車回家，所以晚了一些。</p><p>「啊，姊姊大人！我剛才看到鳴上學長往商店街走了喔！」</p><p>商店街太多誘惑了，司還在猶豫要不要跟上去，就看到杏子跑了出來。</p><p>杏子揮揮手表示感謝，轉往商店街的方向跑。中途遇到拖著腳步、不想留校也沒有很想回家的高峯翠，他說他看到鳴上學長在前面過兩個街道那個轉角轉進去了。杏子繼續跑，腦子裡思考各種「如果是自己、如果自己是姊姊，現在自己會去哪裡」，目光如炬地搜索著記憶裡、沿路上所有看起來可愛、時尚的店，終於，在一家咖啡廳的食物櫥窗前看見她也是一天沒見到的人。</p><p>「姊姊！」</p><p>她叫住嵐，跑到他面前，然後止不住地喘。這趟路超過她以往體育課跑過的距離，也突破了往日長跑時間的最佳成績，所以她現在兩腿發軟，肺彷彿炸開般起不了更換廢氣的作用，又喘又咳幾乎就要昏厥。<br/>
嵐嚇壞了，撐住杏子不讓她倒下，四處張望一番，想著也只能先把人帶進咖啡店裡了，於是扶住她的腰，讓她把手臂架在自己肩上，請店員給他們角落裡不引人注目、不易窺伺的座位。才總算讓杏子喝上水，真正能夠喘口氣。</p><p>「討厭，嚇死人家了啦。到底發生什麼事了？是讓妳很害怕的事嗎？有人欺負妳？遇到色狼？」</p><p>杏子搖頭。</p><p>「我是來找姊姊的。」<br/>
「啊啦啊啦？找我？很急的事情的話，可以電話聯絡呀……」</p><p>嵐苦笑出聲，看著小杏一臉「我真的忘了」的表情，一臉疼愛地拿出手帕替她拭汗。</p><p>「小杏就是太認真了呢。但為了找人家這麼辛苦……人家有點高興呢。嘻嘻。」</p><p>所以嵐打開菜單，問杏子想吃什麼，這頓姊姊請了。咦？要回家吃嗎？那喝點什麼吧？都難得進來了。那麼要不要看看這款巧克力飲料呢？是他們的情人節商品呢。雖然也想點巧克力點心……但我已經有巧克力了呢，不能吃這麼多……</p><p>「會胖呢。這樣就不能說小司的不是了。」<br/>
「姊姊剛才在外面，是在看巧克力嗎？」<br/>
「唉呀，妳發現啦？在門口這麼不舒服，也能看到櫥窗商品嗎？」</p><p>嵐笑著稱讚小杏總是觀察入微，才說：自己不是想吃巧克力，只是單純在思考巧克力的裝飾和口味可以做哪些變化而已。</p><p>「多看這些可愛的商品，也可以增進自己的女子力呢！唉呀……缺點就是，看到這麼可愛的點心，真的會想點來吃吃看呢。小杏呢？有興趣嗎？」</p><p>杏子又搖頭，她自己也包圍在巧克力裡好幾天，雖然不討厭，但現在真的沒辦法增加巧克力產品的庫存。於是最後兩人只點了紅茶，暫且將此當作茶歇時光。</p><p>「但果然還是想要配點心呢，只喝茶的話好像有點寂寞。那這樣吧，」在紅茶端上之後，嵐自顧自地說著，在杏子有機會回應之前，先從書包裡拿出用粉藍色棉紙包裹的小禮盒出來：「把這個當點心配著吃吧。」</p><p>「這是……」<br/>
「只是普通的手工巧克力喔。」<br/>
「怎麼說是普通，這是姊姊做的……真心巧克力吧！」</p><p>嵐眨了下眼，對杏子竟然知道這件事有些吃驚，但也很快釋懷。</p><p>「沒辦法送到本人面前的話，他就只是普通的手工巧克力喔。」<br/>
「同樣的，情人節過後的情人節巧克力，也會變成普通的巧克力。魔法會消失喔。」<br/>
「所以，就當作這是人家送給小杏的情人節巧克力，可以嗎？妳願意收下嗎？」</p><p>小杏想起放在椚老師桌上的那袋巧克力。徒勞空虛地彰顯著存在，用便條紙訴說著扭曲的心意，以及眼前這份最後還是沒有送出去的，包裝精緻的真心巧克力，杏子想著這是怎樣的悲鳴。不能將真心棄置於無人的桌面，又不甘毫無痕跡的離開，於是用毫無意義的其他巧克力替代——那份「毫無價值」反而傳遞了贈禮者的所有心情。也許毫無價值，但依然存在。</p><p>那是愛情。</p><p>「唉呀，不要哭嘛。這不值得哭呀。小杏～～」</p><p>杏子為了嵐落下大把眼淚，而嵐為了這樣的杏子驚慌失措。杏子很確定自己為何而來，她是為了可能在哭泣的嵐而來、是為了忍著不哭的嵐而來。</p><p>「不要這樣嘛。吶吶，妳把他打開看看？」</p><p>杏子照做了，發現應該有兩個隔板、共三格的巧克力盒裡，中間的位置空無一物。周圍有裝飾用的紙帶，代表那原本是有東西的，但現在不在。</p><p>「吶，小杏是去椚老師的座位上看過了吧？所以才這麼難過？但人家其實把做得最～最最可愛的巧克力也放進去了喔。」<br/>
「人家才不會放棄呢。都那麼久見不到人了，人家也沒有天真到認為今天一定找到得到老師啦。所以才準備那樣的東西打算抗議一下～誰知道真的派上用場了。」<br/>
「所以，小杏不要這麼難過啦。乖乖不哭喔～」</p><p>凜月說：小鳴很堅強，不會有事。雖然不認為真能如此輕描淡寫地放過，但嵐姊姊的確十分堅強。</p><p>「戀愛中的少女可是不屈不饒的。」</p><p>那是連自己也能一併安慰的堅強。</p><p>所以杏子收起淚，總算也跟著笑了。</p><p>「我也有東西要交給姊姊。」</p><p>和眼前的真心巧克力一樣，那是在包包裡放了一天，終於能重見天日的禮物。用粉紅色和紙作為外包裝，一共放了九個不同形狀的包心巧克力的禮盒。</p><p>「咦咦？這是……小杏的情人節巧克力？」</p><p>以人情巧克力而言太過奢華，但怎麼想也不可能是真心巧克力。過份貴重的禮物又讓嵐手足無措，不知道該不該收下。</p><p>「是特別給姊姊的情人節巧克力喔。我替大家做了許多不同的巧克力，但給姊姊的是特別的。」<br/>
「特別的？」</p><p>買材料那天，杏子也去巧克力專櫃參考了許多巧克力製法，畢竟要給每個人一份，就算再怎麼不願意，靈感也有枯竭的瞬間。而在她研究一個特別可愛的禮盒時，店員向她介紹：那是專門設計給女孩子互相贈送的「友誼巧克力」。</p><p>女孩子的情誼，會比情人更親暱，卻也會因為情人而產生裂痕，所以更要慎重以待，向對方表達「妳是我手裡捧著的愛人、是心裡最真貴的存在」。據說是以這樣的理念設計的企劃。</p><p>「女孩子？……」<br/>
「嗯。姊姊是女孩子吧。雖然只是參考專櫃的企劃，但我想以女孩子的身份，將巧克力送給同樣是女孩子的姊姊。這是只特別為姊姊做的友誼巧克力。」</p><p>嵐看著這樣的禮物發呆，慢慢紅了眼眶。</p><p>「像珠寶盒一樣呢。」<br/>
「是的。就是珠寶盒。」</p><p>「謝謝妳，小杏。這一定會是我最珍貴的一次情人節。」</p><p>嵐就像羞怯的花朵慢慢展顏一般露出了笑容，不是平時看顧眾人那般的親切微笑，也不是陷入個人世界時的陶醉沈迷，而是打從心底，歡悅開心的幸福表情。</p><p>有趕上真是太好了。杏子想。嵐姊姊不用抱著寂寞回家，自己也不留有遺憾。總是受大家照顧的自己，也能藉由大家的幫助，終於有一次回饋給這位總是親切照顧大家的人。</p><p>「啊啦……那人家把剩下的巧克力當成情人節禮物給小杏，感覺就好糟糕耶？」<br/>
「才不會呢，這裡有兩顆巧克力，我們一人一顆，配紅茶吃吧。剛剛好。」<br/>
「小杏真是聰明……人家好喜歡妳～這樣人家可得卯足全力準備一個月後的回禮才行了呢。」</p><p>杏子笑著說不用那麼費勁，但自己也會期待。</p><p>今天就好好享受巧克力與紅茶，與女孩子的聚會吧！</p><p>因為情人節，是少女的節日呀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>